Liquid crystal displays are widely applied due to numerous advantages such as thin bodies, energy saving, radiation-free, etc. Most liquid crystal displays available on the market are backlight-type liquid crystal displays, and such liquid crystal display includes a display panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the display panel is placing liquid crystal molecules between two parallel substrates, and loading a driving voltage on the two substrates to control rotation directions of the liquid crystal molecules, for refracting rays of the backlight module to generate images.
A thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) gradually occupies the dominant position in the display realm at present because of its properties such as low energy consumption, superior image quality and relatively high production yield, etc. Identically, the TFT-LCD includes a display panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel includes a color filter (CF) substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate. The opposite internal sides of the substrates have transparent electrodes. A layer of liquid crystal (LC) molecules are interposed between the two substrates. The display panel alters the polarization state of light by control of the electric field on the orientation of liquid crystal molecules, and achieves the objective of display by blocking or unblocking the optical path by a polarizer.
In the process of manufacturing panels, particles can be dropped on metallic wires to be flaws of the metallic wires, which may not be wholly picked out in the production line, and the problem of complaints from clients frequently occurs.